fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Vanellope von Schweetz
Vanellope von Schweetz is the leader of the Sugar Rush Pretty Cure. She's a 11 year old girl who loves candy and racing. Her alter ego is Cure Sugar and she is the princess and a racer of Sugar Rush. Her father is King Candy. Her mascot is Mocha. Vanellope's catchphase is "We can do this!" 'Appearance' In civllen form, Vanellope has wave black hair in a high ponytail and hazel eyes. She wears a mint green hoodie with a bown double layer skirt, mint and vanilla swirl stockings with one having purple double stipes and short black boots. When racing, Vanellope wears a white jumpsuit with teal and orange racing stripes with brown groves and matching shoes. Her helmet is white and has a golden crown on the sides and white goggles with green lenses. As Cure Sugar, she has golden yellow eyes, and knee lengh mint green hair in a side ponytail. She wears a mint green midriff-baring top with with a matching skirt that has a slit on the front that goes from the left hip to the right thigh under pink shorts. On her feet are green mid-calf high heel boots with dark green toes, soles and heels. Cure Sugar has her Love Sugar Bracelet on the leftt wrist with her pale green armwarmers and the Sugar Rush Pretty Cure sugar cubes on the left side of her top. Sugar also has golden crown shape earrings, a green chocker and a golden crown with a pink bow on her head. Personality Vanellope is a kind, sweet, sassy, modest girl who loves sports. She's quite mischevous, quicky, full of curiosity, and strong-willed . Due to the years of bullying, Vanellope got a sarcastic and twisted sense of humor and a feisty, tomboyish attuide. She is highly loving, forgiving, and determind. Vanellope has a strong sense of justice, but can easily forgive others. While a tomboy, she has girly side and is image conscious. Because of the bullying, Vanellope can be self-doubting, have some trust issues, and somewhat mean to others. Vanellope is straightforward, down-to-earth, optimistic, and mature when she needs to be. Cure Sugar "Sugary-sweet! A hopeful and tomboyish heroine, Cure Sugar!" Cure Sugar is Vanellope's Pretty Cure alter ego. Unlike other duos, she and Candlehead can transform without each other, but they do transform together sometimes. She transforms with the phase, "Pretty Cure! Sweet Shining!" '''She's the leader of the group and represents hope and is represenented by crowns. '''Transfomation The locket on her Love Sugar Bracelet opens and Mocha creats Vanellope's Sugar Heart and she shouts, "Pretty Cure! Sweet Shining!" She puts it in the locket as green light covers her. Her body gets bigger as the light forms her dress as she crosses her arms arcross her chest and spins in a small circle. Light then travels to her feet to form her boots. Her hair changes from black to mint green as it lengthens and gets styled as a burst of light from the bracelet forms her crown, chocker and earrings. Cure Sugar then poses and say her introductory speech. Attacks Finishers Sugar Healing: '''Cure Sugar uses her Sugar Specter to summon a shower of crowns towards the target and when the shower hits it, a gaint crown-shaped bubble traps the target and purifies them. '''Twin/Triplet Rainbow Candy Burst: '''Two or three cures use their Candy Rods to trace bubbles shaped like their symbols. Then they thurst the bubbles to the target and they become a gaint two or three color swirl heart shape bubble and the target is purified. '''Sub-attacks Creamy Shield: 'Cure Sugar forms a gaint vanilla crown shape shield. '''Sugar Teleport: '''Cure Sugar can teleport a short range. '''Vanilla Sword: '''Cure Sugar forms a vanilla colored sword to fight. '''Sugar Blast: '''Cure Sugar uses her Sugar Specter to trace a crown then she thrusts the crown to the enemy as the crown bursts and relesles the magical power inside. '''Etymolgy ' Vanelliope is a play on the name Penelope and the flavorling vanilla. Von is a german preposition that is for royalty and means from the city. Schweetz is a play of the word sweet and the name scwitz. Her name means Vanellope from the city of Schweetz. '''Relationships The Recolors: '''Some of her best friends. Vanellope knows and understands them greatly. Candlehead: One of her former bullies. Vanellope and Candlehead became best friends when Candlehead stood for her and became a Pretty Cure with her. '''Gloyd Orangeboar: '''Her boyfriend. The two have a lot in common and Vanellope keeps him out of too much trouble. '''King Candy: '''Her father. She wants to save him from Turbo. '''Sour Bill '''Her butler, advisor, and friend. '''Cavity Sugar: '''Vanellope thinks of her as a sister. She often hangs out with her as she tries to help her. '''Trivia *She's the fifth cure to be a princess, after Cure Muse, Cure Ace, Cure Princess, and Cure Scarlet. *She's the third cure to be able to teleport, after Cure Passion and Cure Honey. *She has a lot in common with Cure Black: Both play a sport, both don't have pink as their theme color(Black's is black, and Sugar's is mint green), they are lead cures, they have a similar personality. Category:Lead Cures Category:Season's Delight Pretty Cure Category:Darkcure95